Passion for Humanity
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Touya and Yukito share a heart to heart, and bond intimately.  Touya/Yukito


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or it's characters, they belong to CLAMP.

**SxZ** : I haven't written a fanfiction in years! Watching Cardcaptor Sakura in japanese for the first time has certainly inspired me in some fashion that's for sure. I tried to stay classy in this fic because when I think Touya/Yukito, I think class. Enough talk, on with the story!

**Passion for Humanity**

Days passed by, in the company of sheer bliss. Touya looked over at the beautiful man, reading and taking notes across the table, smiling on the inside as to how warm the whole situation made him feel. He was so happy just to be able to look at Yukito, as the days of mediocre events would rocket through existence. Yukito existed... his Yuki, that he loved...

Yukito glanced to the left, looking through the window at the golden sky. The sheer curtains were floating in the delicate breeze, as if they were caressing the sun beams spilling in through the window. He closed his eyes for a moment breathing in the summer warmth. He let out a small, relaxed sigh.

"Yuki... how are you doing with that?" asked Touya referring to the work load piled infront of the silver haired man.

"Oh it's coming along alright!" said Yukito smiling calmly. Touya smiled back at him.

It was quiet. They had been studying for final exams for about 3 hours and they were both starting to get worn out.

Yukito closed his book and leaned against the wall, gently rubbing his forehead to relax himself. Touya in turn closed his book and stood up, stretching out his cramped limbs. They sighed in unison.

"Sometimes I wonder..." said Yuki smiling "...if all these studies are even worth it."

"Hn..." scoffed Touya "...I wonder the same thing sometimes, but I assume we wonder them for different reasons."

"I'm sorry... for saying such things..." said Yukito hanging his head, forever having that melancholic grin.

"It's okay... and do you want to know why?"

"Why...?"

"I understand the kinds of reservations that you have, taking steps forward and not really having a place to look back, but... in spite of that, you still get a future filled with anything you want. I'll be here to keep your spirits high, so don't ever worry about sounding upset... they're all apart of... being human." Touya sat on his bed, the warmth of the sun lighting his back.

Being human; That was an expression Yukito didn't believe sometimes. He looked up at Touya who was looking out the window.

"It's a wonderful sunset today..."

Yukito sprung up to see the beauty of the golden orb slowly hiding behind the horizon. It was something, from since he could remember, that he loved; one of his oldest memories. Yukito then felt something warm envelop his hand.

It was Touya's hand.

Touya...

Yes...

Touya was also something that he loved very much since he could remember. He somehow managed to develop this deep connection with that man over the short span of time he had been alive. He smiled while looking at the gorgeously tan person. Yuki sat down on the bed, next to his beloved.

"Yuki..." smiled Touya. Yuki smiled delicately back at his mate. "...I... I love times like these..."

Times like these, thought Yukito, where peace and quiet would befall them, and words were no longer an option. Times like these, where the air from the half open window would be so warm that it would blanket the two men comfortably. And at times like these, when Touya would gently caress Yukito's face, staring deep into his eyes, into his utter existence, is when he would again realize that he was human... Touya made him human.

Yukito gently leaned his forehead against Touya's, where the brown haired man in turn leaned his face in the opposite direction, locking his lips with Yuki's in a tender kiss. Soft electricity ran through Yukito, as he grasped Touya's hand harder and let his shoulders fall. He would tend to forget during the time of absence. They didn't get time to share intimate moments very often, but Yukito made a mental note that if he ever questioned his humanity again, that he would remember this point in time, where all there were, was him, Touya, and the ever setting sun poring in through the window.

"Touya..."

"Yuki..."

He loved hearing his name melting off of those lips in a deep whisper.

Yukito layed back, looking at Touya lift his shirt from his waist to over his head. The glorious orange glow of the sun, made Touya's tan skin gleam. The silver haired man had never seen anything look more gorgeous, he just had to reach out and touch...

Gliding his pale hand down the soft darkened skin of his mate made his heart skip. It felt like perfection.

Touya closed his eyes and took in every sensation of Yuki's touch. Each contact being ever so careful of his body's details. Touya felt a passion rise within him that he had only experienced in his dreams. He leaned in and kissed Yuki's face, who in turn let out a delicate gasp. Their breaths began to rise.

Yukito reached to the buttons of his own shirt, knowing that the man above him would keep him warm. With his then exposed torso, Yuki lifted himself up and snaked his arms around Touya's neck, melting into the warmth that was his brown haired mate. Touya kissed him firmly on the lips. Yukito pressed his body tightly against Touya's, adoring the sweet friction of their skin together, creating a heated passion neither of them had experienced until that moment. They broke their kiss and shared a fervent gaze.

"Yuki..." whispered Touya in the silver haired man's ear "...Yuki... Yuki..."

The sound of his name was a drug to him. Things had never felt so real. Yukito realized that his hands had wandered down to Touya's hips, grasping on to the waistband of his pants. Touya realized this as well and looked down. At this, Yukito began to blush. The passion had gone to his head and perhaps he had went to far. Touya smiled and rubbed Yukito's soft cheek with his own, breathing a heated breath into his ear. Touya began pushing down the waist of his pants while pushing Yukito back down on the bed. Now looming over top of the silver haired man, Touya arched his back and caressed Yukito's body with his own, back and forth; each bodily stroke shaking off Touya's pants until he was completely naked on top of his partner.

Yukito's eyes went wide at the sight. This man, was simply beautiful. It was Touya's turn to blush as he saw Yukito's shocked expression.

"I..."

"You're so beautiful..." whispered Yukito, as he glided his fingers over the sharp curves of Touya's hips and groin. Touya blushed even more and let out a shuddering gasp.

Yukito grabbed the waistband of his pants, and as he began pulling himself up to sit, he gently wormed his way out of the articles of clothing constricting him. Touya was now in awe of this beautiful silver haired man laying naked in front of him. He stared, not knowing what to do.

Their eyes met.

They stared into each other, not moving a muscle.

It was only the rhythm of their heavy breaths that kept them chained to reality.

The golden light of the sun pored over them.

Not breaking their gaze, Touya crawled over top of Yukito, and pinned him down with his body, taking his hands and interlacing his fingers with his. Yukito closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He became overwhelmed with passion and his body just began moving on it's own, moving back and forth in unison with the man on top of him. Everything melded together in the ferver of this hot friction.

Everything went white...

As Yukito awoke, the sun was no longer hanging in the sky. The room was coated in the silver glow of the moonlight. The delicate breeze that had warmed the room previously, now had a slight chill. Yukito looked up to see a smiling face look back at him. This was the reason he wasn't cold.

"Good morning, or... shall I say, good evening?" said Touya jokingly.

Yukito breathed in the fresh smell of outside mixed with warm sent of Touya.

"Good evening...!" responded Yuki with a blissful smile. "Was I asleep for long?"

"We both fell asleep for a while actually..." laughed Touya. He looked at his mate softly. "...that felt so good Yuki...". Touya placed a gentle affectionate kiss atop the silver haired boy's forehead.

"It did..." said Yukito smiling. He shifted his body around, allowing the cool parts of the sheets to caress his still naked form. He looked up to the moon. "Touya, I... want to be able to feel this for the rest of my existence. To be able to feel you. It's the only way I can-"

Touya interrupted Yuki with a deep kiss. Yukito pressed himself tightly against his partner, deepening the kiss even further.

"I'm in love with you..." said Touya as the kiss faded away "...Yuki, I know I can promise you that you never have to worry about your humanity. If you slip, I'll catch you. I'll remind you of how you should be feeling."

"Touya..." Yuki pressed his cheek against Touya's warm chest. "Your heart is... all I need."

Touya wrapped his arms around Yukito, gently caressing the soft pale skin, keeping him warm from the late night chill.

It was then, Yukito knew, that there would be many more sunsets in his future.

"I love you Touya..."

They drifted back to sleep.

**The End**

**SxZ** : So how was that for my first fanfiction in years? ^.^ I tried to capture a tenderness and sweet passion that this couple has. I tried to avoid some cliches but more than likely stumbled into others, and some I didn't bother avoiding at all for I thought it worked. I might touch it up a bit more but for now this is what it will be! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please tell me what you thought! Until next time!


End file.
